AHH Florida!
by cottongirl619
Summary: When Danny and Tuker are invited by Sam to spend their spring break in Florida...wil Sam and Danny end up falling for each other? DXS Eventually. CHAPTER 10 UP! Please R&R! LAST CHAPTER!
1. Chapter 1

Hey people, this is my first fiction so hope ya like. So nobody asks me, this yes will eventually be DXS! And thats good news. Warning : CONTAINS LANGUANGE AND GUSHY MUSHY STUFF AND A SELF CONCIENCE! (Mostly Sam's) MUAHAHAHA!

12-24-05

AHH... FLORIDA

cottongirl619

"Danny, quit it!" said Sam shealding herself from Danny with her pillow.

"Danny, if you do something to Sam with that pillow...I'll see you in my afterlife" said Tuker.

"Don't you want to kiss me Sam?" said Danny pukering his lips jokingly.

"EWWW! GET AWAY YOU PERV!" screamed Sam.

Right now Danny, Sam, and Tuker were in Florida. Sam had payed a trip and they were in Sams room. (They rented a town home...just like I am doing next year.) Of course, Danny had to bug Sam...it was in his blood.

"How dare you call me that? Am I looking under your skirt or somehing? Now if I ever get the nuts to do that...you have the right to call me that!"

"Danny, Sam is not in this room anymore...she's in yours!" said Tuker

"Holy sh...crap! Shes gonna go thru my stuff!" They both ran torward Danny's room to find the door locked. Holy crap...even if it didn't sound manly...he had his diary in his boxer drawer. He had witen in it his deep affection for Sam. And he wasn't quite prepared for her to find it.

"OOOHHHH DANNY... I see london, I see france...I see your drawer with underpants!" wich of course followed by her craking up.

**(Danny)_ (little head Danny_ )**

What if she finds my you know...diary?

_You keep that crap with you...? Dude you are a real ass!_

Shut the hell up you thing...

_At least im not so retarted to figure out that I can use my freaking ghost power to enter that room_

OOOH YEAH! You really come in handy.

_Thanks._

**END OF TALKING TO CONCIENCE**

"Whats this Danny? A diary?"

_'Probably has a bunch of crap about Paulina'_

Of course she dared to open the first page and then saw something ...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry people thats it! Now its time for (drumroll) review! Starts dancing. Review! Flames fine since this is my first fic. I may make cheese fondu with it!

Allways xox...Carolina


	2. SO CUTE!

Hey people...i'm happy because at least 5 people reviewed! Yay! Heres chapter two!

Chapter two: AHH Florida

SO CUTE!

cottongirl619

Of course she dared to open the first page and then saw something ...

A picture of Danny as a baby naked!

Danny had phased thru the wall to find the blushing Sam.

"OHMYGOD!" said Sam

"Damnit! PUT THAT BACK!" said Danny. He grapped the dark notebook with Foamy on it and put it back in his drawer.

In the picture there was Danny taking a bath. He looked so cute! Well, at least thats what Sam thought.

"Hey Danny! I am now convinced that you are a man!" said Sam.

"Now your the perv!" he said. This set Sam in ticking off mode.

"For your information...I am not a perv. I happen to be a Manson, who is a loyal friend! I am going to bed right now! Good night!" she ran to her room and went to sleep.

**(Danny) (_little Danny_)**

_OHH...YOU GOT T..T..T.TOLD (_He isint shivering or anything. Its a crappy way me and my friends say you got dissed)

Shut it

_If I were you...I would tell her I love her before she hates you big time._

That would never happen

_Thats what life wants you to think_

OOOOOOO REALLY?

_Yup_

You never give up do you?

_No_

**END OF TALKING TO CONCIENCE**

Next morning:

Floridas sunshine was the one thing that always woke up Danny when he came here. Especialy in spring break. He woke up, took a shower, changed in a blue top and kaki jeans, and headed down for brekfast. He then heard Sam and Tuker laughing.

"Good morning sleepy head" joked Tuker.

"There are your pankakes Danny" said Sam. By the looks of it she was over last night.

"Thanks and good morning." He grabbed a fork and started shoving down the puffy pankakes. Sam and Tuker looked in amusement.

"I never knew you liked pankakes so much Danny!" said Sam

"I nefer knewf you cud make fo goof fancakes!" blabbled Danny. (I never knew you could make so good pancakes)

"Thanks!" said Sam in a proud mood.

Sam had changed her style over the years. She now wore a red shirt with the words "Did you call for me to darken your day?" and and a jean skirt. She now had her hair in a low ponytail. Tuker hadn't changed a bit. But noe he wore jeanf like danny used to have with a green shirt. His barette (someone tell me how the heck you spell that!) was still red. he now wore contacts.

"What's with the bright colors Sam?" asked Danny

Sam blushed at the thought that he noticed what she was wearing. She intended that.

"Well, I researched and found out that when you wear dark clothes...you get really hot. I even packed a p...p...piiiinkkkk shirt incase it gets really hot."

"When we were in Amity Park you always wore dark colors...even to the beach." said Danny

"Well...this may come in shock to you people, but i've decided that...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay people thats it...ill update as soon as you give me 5 reviews...I already have the story. But just so you al know... I dont like giving previews. I only give them to the first person who reviews! So now ( band people with drums and flutes start playing 'Louie Louie' ) review..review..reeeeviewww!

Always XOX, Carolina


	3. Dance night

Well, heres the next chapter. Enjoy! Also thanks to all those people who took the time to review!

AHH Florida

Dance Night

cottongirl619

"Well...this may come in shock to you people, but i've decided that...

"That what Sam?" asked Danny

"That I'm going to become semi-goth." she closed her eyes knowing that they would scream in shock...but instead, there was scilence.

"What's a semi-goth?" said Tuker and Danny in unison.

"You honestly don't know what a semi-goth is?" said Sam with a raised brow.

Danny and Tuker looked at each other in confusion.

"A semi-goth is a goth not so goth but not so girl...as in no black and goth colors 24/7!" said Sam

"Why do you want to be a semi-goth?" asked Danny

Before she could answer she was interrupted by Tukers PDA. _PING PONG. _That meant it was a message. It read:

_You are invited to come to Meyson Foley's B-Day party in 24563 Jen Dr. in Rains Bar and Buffet. It is today at 7:30 and ends at 1:00. Hope to see you there!_

_-Your cousin, Meyson_

_P.S: Bring Danny and Sam for our little plan..._

"Hey guys! My cousin invited me to his birthday party!" Tuker tried to sound exited even if he already knew this was going to happen.

"When is it?" asked Danny.

" Tonight at 7:30 in Rains Bar and Buffet! This is so awesome!" he looked at his friends...Sam was a little dissapointed.

"Ummmm, Tuker... I'm 18 and Danny's 19...we can't go to that bar...you can't either." said Sam

" Don't worry...this bar is the kind that if your under age...it doesn't matter. They have to check your ID to give you a drink. So if your under age...its not a problem!" said Tuker.

"Well great!" said Sam

She looked at the clock. It was 5:56...almost 6. "I'm gonna go see what to wear." she said

Before she could go upstairs...she looked at Danny. He looked so handsome. With his blue eyes and dark hair, he looked edible.

**(Sam) _(little Sam)_**

I love him so much...wait, did I just say love?

_FINALLLY!_

Finally what you thing?

_You realized that you love him._

What? snork. I dont love him!...I take that back, I do think so! And I'm not afraid to say it!

_You go girlfriend! You say it aloud!_

"I love Danny Fenton and I'm not afraid to say it!"

Did I just say that aloud?

_Yup_

Ahhhh crap...shit now he knows!

_Look at the time...got to go!_

Come back you...you...thing!

**END OF CONVERSATION WITH CONSIENCE**

"OH MY GOD!" said Sam

Danny and Tuker were both in shock. They both were wide eyed. They could not believe what she said.

"Sorry!" she screamed and ran to her room.

"Sam wait!" said Danny. Then he heard a door slam shut.

"Damn it Tuker! I love her and I wish she meant that!" he said. Tuker just put his hand on his shoulder.

"Danny...dont worry. I have a good friend that would love to know you!" he got out his wallet and showed him a picture of a girl. She was blonde and had blue eyes. She had a low ponytail and had jeans and a blue shirt. She had a time glass body. She had the tone of skin like Danny's. She looked absoulutley hot.

"Dude...she wouldn't be interested in me!" said Danny pushing the picture away.

"Yes she would...I've shown her a picture of you and she said the same thing about you! Trust me she would love to know you." he said with a smile.

"Really?"

"Really."

"Okay. I'll try to be her friend." said Danny kinda exited.

**_(little Danny) _(Danny)**

_Crap..._

What crap this is going to be cool...and if I get luky...

_Whoa tiger...we dont want you writing over time in you little girl diary tonight!_

You little...you know what... Sam doesn't love me so I'm just wasting my time!

_Thats what you think_

**END OF CONVERSATION WITH CONCIENCE**

"Plan green eyes is a-go Meyson" said Tuker to Meyson. (cellphone)

"Good..."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Great this is a good chapter me happy...I'll put up the next chapter if you give me 6 reviews! And because I'm happy a sneek peek for you people.

"Danny you can't just go on kissing girls!" said Sam

"Why? You dont love me but Jenna does!" Danny said

Anyway thank you to the following people who tok the time to review! You guys are great!

divinedragon7

aqua91

phantom101

fanficaholic

reader1718

also hello to all the anonymus reviewers!

PS...Sorry its not very funny...I intend to make chapter 4 funny!


	4. Dance night: The party

Okay people here's chapter 4. Hope you like and I'm starting for were their going to the party.

AHH Florida

Dance night: The party

Cottongirl619

(SPOV)

I can't believe I said tat aloud. Danny surely won't talk to me anymore. I wish he'd love me like I love him. It would be prefect!

(End of SPOV)

Danny was wearing a green shirt with and island and the word in yellow_ what happened in spring break, stays in spring break_ with jeans. She was wearing a black shirt that tied around her neck and some jeans too. Tucker was wearing kaki jeans and a shirt that said salsa and a bowl of salsa underneath with his usual barrette. Danny for Sam looked the most appealing.

(_little Danny) _(Danny)

I don't know if I want to be her friend anymore.

None sense you love her 

I've just had about enough of you little jackass!

Well bring it on sissy! END OF CONVERSATION WITH CONCIENCE 

"Okay people you guys get off of the car while I park it." Said Tucker.

They both got off and entered the party. There were people dancing, eating, talking, or kissing here. It was pretty cool.

"Hey Danny, there's your girl!" said Tucker pointing at a girl. She was the one in the picture. She looked even hotter in person. Before he could say anything, Tucker had dragged him over to were the girl was. She was wearing a skirt, a pink top, and white tennis shoes. Her hair was strait and she looked amazing. But weird enough, she was alone.

"Hi…. I'm…um…Danny Fenton." he said

"Hi…I'm… Jenna Voxlot" she said

**(Five hours later)**

"You have got to be kidding me!" said Jenna in suprisment.

"You have a teacher like Mr.Lancer?" asked Danny. Jenna and him had talked, eaten, and even danced together. She was wonderful!

"Yes, but her name is Mrs.Mancer! We have so much in common Danny." said Jenna. She tucked her hand into Danny's. They both blushed and looked away. Then when they both looked at each other and locked their eyes. Then they started leaning forward.

(_Little Sam_) (Sam)

I can't believe Danny's spent all this time with that girl!

Crunch Crunch. 

Why are you eating popcorn?

_I want to see how good Jenna kisses Danny…_

WHAT THE FO…FREAK! 

(End of conversation with conscience)

Danny finally closed the gap between them and then kissed her. Wow, she kissed good. She knew how to do this, so he just followed. She put her arms around his neck and he put his around her hip. Then they broke for breath.

"I'm sorry Danny. I don't know what came over me!" she said. Before se could leave, Danny grabbed her arm. It felt warm which sent Jenna into shivers.

"Don't be…I don't now what came over _me._" Said Danny.

This put Jenna in a cozy mode and kissed him again. This felt so right to Danny, but he couldn't help thinking about Sam. Why did he care? She didn't care…did she?

When they broke apart they both blushed. Then Danny smiled at her in his Oscar winning smile. Sam went up there. She couldn't stand seeing him with someone else. Again, why?

"Danny, can I talk to you?" asked Sam.

"Sure, wait here Jenna" said Danny.

"Yeah Sam?" asked Danny as they stood a few feet away from Jenna..

"Danny you can't just go on kissing girls!" said Sam

"Why? You don't love me but Jenna does!" Danny said

"OHH REALLY!" said Sam.

"You don't like me! I loved you but you don't love me! So get over it! I don't care about you…and you don't care about me!" realizing what he had just said, he panicked.

"Wait, I didn't mean it in that way…" he said

"Yes you did! And what if I loved you too?" said Sam

"What if? What if Danny?" said Sam with tears in her eyes.

"Ill tell you what Sam…see that finger ring? It would have a ring. See that dance floor? I would be dancing with you. See that friend named Tucker? He would be, along with his friends sick of me talking of you! Remember that diary? In there you'll find millions of poems and things about you! And see those lips? Yes your lips! They would of have been kissed by me millions of times…YOU KNOW WHY? BECAUSE I LOVE YOU! Said Danny

That's it folks…hope you like and I'll update when you give me 7 reviews. And since one more I'm happy, here's your sneak peak!

"Sam, I would give my life for you… even if Skulker or Desiree threatened me to death! That's how much I used to love you!"

Anyway thanks to everyone who reviewed! You are the heart that keeps me pumping!

-Carolina


	5. You love me?

Okay here's chapter 5 I think? Yup, 5. Well here you go, chapter five. And since I promised that the last chapter was going to be funny, and it didn't quite end up being funny, here's the funny/ serious/ romantic chapter!

AHH Florida

You love me?

Cottongirl619

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!" said Danny.

"You love me?" asked Sam

"Sam, I would give my life for you… even if Skulker or Desiree threatened me to death! That's how much I **used** to love you!"

"Oh, okay Danny. I'm sorry!" By this time Sam had gone up the stairs of the bar and found a room. There well she started thinking.

**(Sam) _(Little Sam)_**

_May I ask why you are crying?_

Leave me alone to die.

_Okay._

I didn't mean it! You minds are really retarded.

_Well wait a sec. I need to call my boyfriend._

Inner minds have boyfriends?

And girlfriends for those male. Yup it's cool. But my boyfriend is so sweet. His person is too. 

And who the heck is your boyfriend?

_Promise you won't get mad._

Sure… who?

_Danny Fentonsinnermind?_

Repeat your self.

_Danny Fentons inner mind?_

You have got to be kidding me!

_No._

What the hell? What does a bastard like me have to do to get a boyfriend.

_Actually, Danny was going to ask you too to be his boyfriend. But that day was you're 16 birthday and remember what happened?_

**Flashback:**

"Um, Sam, can I ask you something?" asked Danny.

"Fire away Danny." Said Sam

"Okay, Sam…will you be my…" Danny was interrupted by a tall guy. He was much bigger than Sam but was only a little bigger than Danny. He had brown hair and green eyes mixed with blue. He then kissed Sam. She blushed.

"Sorry Danny. This is my boyfriend David." Said Sam

"Hi." Said Danny.

"What did you want me to be Danny?" asked Sam.

"My reading buddy?" said Danny.

"Sure…" said Sam. She was really certain that Danny didn't mean that. But she didn't quite care.

**End of flashback.**

He wanted me to be his…_girlfriend?_

_Yes. But you were too much of a bastard to see how he truly felt. He even had a ring to propose. But at the end he jus gave it to you as an ordinary present._

I can't believe this. I've been tearing him apart until he finally gave up!

_True. BEEP BEEP BEEEEEEP! _

What the hell was that?

_Popcorn, I need energy for what I'm about to do._

And may I ask what you are about to do?

_I'm going to take over your body._

And how the hell are you going to do that?

_Have you ever had moments where you can't believe that you did something? You even slap your self mentally because of how much of a bitch or bastard or even retarded you made your self-look?_

OHH yeah!

_Guess who that is?_

You little bastard! How could you make me throw a pie at Danny in my fourth birthday!

_Yup, made you do that. Also kiss Tucker when you were project buddies. Thought it was funny._

Well if you're going to take over meeee! (She had taken over her now. She was up like an idiot.)

_Now you are the inner mind._

**End of conversation with conscience.**

Sam's inner mind was now taking her over to Danny, were he was crying.

"Danny?" asked...Sam? Oh no its Sam's **inner mind**.

"What do you want Sam?" asked Danny showing his face with tears. Jenna didn't seem to be around.

"Danny, I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you. And if you never want to be my friend again, so be it." Said SIM. (Sam's inner mind)

"I'm not mad at you, I'm mad at myself. I shouldn't have kissed Jenna. I barely know her. And I also shouldn't have shouted at you. But I really did mean that I loved you…" said Danny.

Just so you know, that's not really Danny. (Crowd screams "WHAT!") Yes, that isn't Danny. You know whatthe meaning of 'Great minds think alike' is? Well as said before, Danny and Sam's inner mind are BF and GF. Well those are the great minds. Now the think alike part is simple. They both overshadowed their own host. Now they are helping them to just be hooked! Look at the measures these inner minds have to take to show their hosts that they're in love with each other!

"Really?" said SIM.

"Yeah…" said DIM

They both leaned forward to kiss each other when…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okaypeople that's it. (Crowd says AWW!) Yes, the more I torture you the more I am told to write these freaking chapters. True, this is entertaining, and I'm glad that people are nice enough to review. Anyone who does not R&R I really don't like.(KIDDING) And also I recommend 'Love in the air' wich is about Danny being in NASA and thinking Sam's dead, but what happens when he finds out she's his new training partner? Also he is filthy rich. That is what I love about that story. Oh well here's your little sneak peek.

Danny and Sam were no longer inner minds. But they were kissing!

That's it, hope you read next chapter of…..AHHH Florida.

-Carolina

8or 7reviews and update will be published!


	6. Dear Old Vlad

Hey people I'm eating a little candy cane. It tastes good! Oh well here's chapter 6…….

AHH Florida

Dear Old Vlad

Cottongirl619

They both leaned forward to kiss when…

"Hey guys!" said Tucker. Why does he have to come every time something good is going to happen!

But Danny and Sam's inner minds would care less. They both leaned forward and they touched their lips. Oh how that felt good.

Danny and Sam were right now inner minds. But every time that they kissed someone, it was like an opening to a door, and you could see your host's kisser's inner mind. Catch my drift?

"Well I see our inner minds kiss good" said Danny.

"Inner mind take over you too?" asked Sam.

"Yes, though, why does everyone want us to be together?" asked Danny.

"Look Danny, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be an ass. Its just, I don't know why…but I couldn't stand seeing you kiss another girl." Said Sam blushing

"OH MY GOD!" said Danny.

"Is it so incredible that I'm apologizing? You people are really random today!" said Sam

"Shush." Said Danny.

"Don't you shush me!" said Sam putting a hand on her hip.

"No, oh no. This is not good." Said Danny.

"What?" asked Sam

"Look. There's Tucker. He is so dead for taking a photo when I'm back at being a host! Some how, that didn't sound right." Said Danny.

Before Sam could say anything, she had come back to her body.

Danny and Sam were no longer inner minds, but they were kissing!

They parted. Didn't inner minds know that they need breath?

"Holy shit" said Danny and Sam in unison.

This was bad…oh so bad. Tucker and his friends were in total awe. They had seen it all.

"Look at the new couple!" said Tucker in a Strawberry Shortcake tone. He knew he was afterwards going to be killed, but he wanted the moment to last.

"You owe me ten bucks Tucker. I don't work free and get your friends hooked, do I?" Said a male African American boy. He was somewhat taller than Tucker was but shorter than Danny. He wore a cowboy shirt and jeans and had a pin full of money. He was the birthday boy.

"You need to shut the hell up sometimes, you know Meyson?" said Tucker looking at Meyson with an angry face.

"Shut the hell up both of you. I'm leaving!" and with that Danny left. Tucker and Sam stared at each other and then Sam put a mean face on Tucker.

"Tucker, you're a real pain in the ass you know that?" said Sam. She then went running after Danny.

"Danny?" asked Sam.

There he was, but know transformed into Danny Phantom. He seemed to have fainted in the hands of Vlad Plasmius. He was smirking when he saw Sam.

"What have you done to him!" asked Sam looking at Danny.

"Well, if you must know, I sucked all the energy he had, which was much. Now I am strong enough to make the world bow before me!" said Vlad

"Leave him alone!" said Sam. When she attempted to rescue Danny, an energy beam shot her.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Sam at the top of her lungs. Then everything felt dark.

"Sweet dreams princess…" said Plasmius. Then she felt weak. Then she fainted.

Her dream…it was horrible. It was about Danny dying. It was all blamed on her. But Vlad was the real person who did it.

"Danny!" started to shout Sam

"No wait, I didn't mean to!" she started to say.

"Sam?" asked Danny. Then she woke up.

There was Danny all bruised up. He was in his normal form now.

"Danny? What's happening?" asked Sam.

"Nothing. Sam, there's something I need to tell you." Said Danny.

"What Danny? Are we in danger?" asked Sam. Danny nodded.

"Can't you phase us through the wall?" asked Sam. (And if you are wondering were the hell they are, they are in Vlad's mansion. Remember were he was put in that box in the reunion? Yup, there they are.)

"No. Vlad took all of my energy." Said Danny.

Suddenly the door slammed open. There stood Vlad Masters. He grinned like a mad man and then gave a glare at the little teenagers.

"You! Let us out you bastard!" screamed Danny. Clearly, he was pissed. ("Duh!")

"Why Daniel? So you and your pathetic girlfriend can leave and live the rest of your life together, happy? If I couldn't get the love of my life why should you?" asked Vlad.

Well that's about it people. Hope you liked and please R&R. I would be thankful. And since I already have the next chapter, here is a sneak peek.

"If I'm not alive when you come back, I want you to remember… I care… I always will." Said Danny in pain.

Thank you to all that reviewed! You guys are nice!

-Carolina

And I am not asking for reviews anymore, but I am asking for at least 1 person to answer a question.

What is the full name of the Fenton RV?


	7. Chapter 7

Well thanks to all the people who took the time to review. And to be honest, when I first wrote this story I thought everyone would hate it. But on we go with our 7th chapter. A special thanks for all the people who still stick to my story. And with 1,681 hits, 36 reviews, and 12 people on alerts and 6 on favorites, I give you chapter 7. (Crowd cheers)

"Vlad, just because my mom is in love with my dad doesn't mean you have to do this! Now let us focking out!" said Danny.

"Oh Daniel, stuck on young love. No matter, I am going to kill one of you so the other can be miserable." Said Masters, planting an evil grin on his face.

"A: He is not my boyfriend. B: We are not in love. And C: Who the hell do you think you are?" as Sam said that, Danny put his hand over her mouth signaling for her to shut up.

"Who do I think I am? WHO DO I THINK I AM? You, my lady, obviously do not know who the hell I am do you?" he asked.

"Leave her alone Masters. Besides, what's your evil plan? Starting a cat club?" asked Danny sarcastically.

"I will not buy a cat!" said Vlad angry at Danny's comment.

"But if you have to know, I'm going to get rid of the fat man and_ make_ your mother love me. Simple, but I receive much profit. Including a new son." Said Vlad lifting Danny's chin with his finger. Danny just slapped it away.

"Dinner will be served shortly, and I need you two to do something. I'm going to inject a little something to each one to know when and were you are each second here in the mansion." Said Vlad. He then took out to needles and injected them both at the same time.

"AHH!" they both screeched. Sam wasn't very fond with needles so she just looked away and screamed in pain. This was like syrup being injected into them.

"Okay, that's it. Now you two enjoy your self's while you're here. Toddles." Said Vlad and left the room with the both 18 and 19 year old teenagers.

"Danny, who is that?" asked Sam still in pain.

"One of my very fond friends. Look Sam, without my powers and Plasmius being half ghost and slightly stronger than me, we don't stand a chance. When were eating breakfast, I'm going to hold off Vlad while you run out. You go to the authorities and tell them about Vlad." Said Danny

"I won't do it. I'm not going to leave you here to die!" said Sam, slightly scared.

"Sam…" he put his fingers through her hair. "I don't want to do this either. But it's the only chance of you staying safe! And I don't want you hurt!" said Danny now crying from pain of heart, and some of the bruises that he had.

"If I'm not alive when you come back, I want you to remember… I care… I always will." Said Danny in pain.

Sam crying said "Okay Danny, but please take care. Wait a second, how the hell am I going to take out the goo Vlad is using to find me were ever I may be?" asked Sam.

"Its still fresh, so I think you can transfer it to me." Said Danny.

"And how the hell are…" she was cut off by Danny kissing her. Then she felt something slip up her body... Vlad's goo! As he let go of her he looked into her eyes. They were so beautiful, one of a kind. He cursed that they were stuck here, he cursed that every thing was happening like this. He wished that he never ran out of that bar.

**(Danny) _ (Little Danny)_**

_Did that feel good?_

Kind of, except for me taking all the goo she had through her mouth. That, my friend, was freaky.

What did I tell you? You are in love with her. You can't deny it. Your mom might as well be calling her daughter-in-law.

That's not such a bad idea. Maybe, if I'm still alive, I can ask her the question I have been longing to ask her.

_And what might that be?_

(Sarcastic tone) If she wants to go to the bathroom. You idiot, if she wants to be my girlfriend!

Sorry for being your inner mind and being specific on every move you make.

Well I'm sorry you're such a focking pain in the ass.

"Danny? Can I ask you something?" asked Sam.

Go talk to your freaking girl, before I decide to take over your mind.

**End of conversation.**

"Yeah Sam?" asked Danny.

"Do you, like me? As in, more than a friend? I need to know (I decided that for this little moment, I would put Alicia Keys' song, If I ain't got you because frankly, I want to!

Mmmmm, mmmm, mmm, yeah.

Some people live for the fortune.

Some people live just for the game.

Some people live for the power, yeah…

Some people live just to play the game.

Danny stared at her in amazement. He couldn't believe that the question he couldn't ask was just asked, by a girl! (Girls start throwing things at narrator.)

Some people think that the physical things define what's within,

And I've been there before but that's life's a bore

So full of the superficial…

He crawled next to her and started brushing her hair with his fingers weakly. Her hair smelled like lavenders. That was his favorite flower.

Some people want it all, but I don't want nothing at all.

If it ain't you baby, if I ain't got you baby.

Some people want diamond rings, some just want everything.

But everything means nothing, if I ain't got you, yeah.

She quivered. She felt so comfortable when Danny was around, even if it was the smallest room in the world, Danny could comfort her. Danny was her only true love. David, Josh, and all those other boys couldn't offer her what Danny offered her. It was as though they were meant to be.

Some people search for a fountain.

The promise is forever young.

You know, some people need three dozen roses.

And that's the only way to prove you love them.

Hand me the world on hand me the world on a silver platter,

And what good would it be?

With no one to share, with no one who truly cares for me.

He hugged her, attempting to make her warm. She snuggled in his chest and then he came close to her ear…and in a seductive voice said:

"You mean the world to me Sammy. Of course I love you."

Some people want it all, but I don't want nothing at all.

If it ain't you baby, if I ain't got you baby.

Some people want diamond rings, some just want everything.

But everything means nothing if I ain't got you, you, you.

Sam looked at Danny and smiled. He couldn't help but smile too. Ah young love. Isn't it beautiful? They both snuggled back to their places. Everything was calm. Then Danny let out a small chuckle.

Some people want it all, but I don't want nothing at all,

If it ain't you baby, if I ain't got you baby.

Some people want diamond rings, some just, want everything.

But everything means nothing if I ain't got you, yeah…

"What's so funny?" asked Sam

"Nothing. Just that the thought of us being together shuts up our inner minds. If I would have thought of that before, then we would have never been dragged to this." Said Danny still smiling.

"You know what, lets give them an over doses so they will shut up for eternity" said Sam. She then leaned forward and kissed Danny.

"I love you," said Danny.

"I love you too, Danny." Said Sam.

If I ain't got you with me baby, oh, woo,

Say nothing in this whole wide world don't mean a thing,

They then tenderly fell asleep together. (If you don't get how they are, and you have seen bitter reunions, remember when Paulina and him were thrown by the dragon to were Dash and that girl were talking? They were like that, except imagine that Sam had one of her ears to his chest asleep.)

If I ain't got you with me baby…

Vlad came in to see if they still wanted dinner when he saw the two were fast asleep together. He was some how touched of how much they loved each other.

"Oh, how come Maddy never asked me or said anything to me? Oh well, if I just picture this moment when I'm going to kill one of them, it will be easier to kill them." Then he left with a half evil grin on his face.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

That's it people, hope you liked. If you have any questions for this chapter, then I would happy to answer them. Hope you have a happy New Year! (Gets out New Year hat and those things that fold out and make a noise and starts to have a party.)

Here's your question for the week.

How did Danny get his ghost powers?

That's it folks! Bye!

-Carolina


	8. The escape

Okay, here is wow, chapter 8! Oh and by the way, happy 06! Well, here we go.

**Next morning:**

"Danny?" asked Sam as she poked him.

"AHHH NO MORE POTATOES!" screamed Danny as he shot up.

"What the hell? You were dreaming about potatoes?" asked Sam still laughing.

"Crap, I hate potatoes. This was more like a nightmare." Said Danny putting a hand on his forehead.

"Oh children, time for breakfast!" shouted Vlad from upstairs.

"Okay Sam, you know the plan. Don't forget what I told you yesterday." He said putting his hands on her shoulders.

"Okay Danny." Said Sam kind of sad.

As they headed down for breakfast, the smell of flapjacks and butter toast filled the air. This made Danny's stomach grumble **hard.**

"What the freak did that come from?" asked Sam looking at him as he was not from his planet.

"My damn stomach… I haven't eaten…well since that event." Said Danny preferring not to say the name of the place. Oh and by the way… here is how it is in Florida.

**Florida:**

(News reporter) "Today, Miami, Florida, is not so sunny anymore because of the missing of two children. One is male, white, has blue eyes and has black hair, has a green shirt with an island that says '_What happened in spring break, stays in spring break' _and jeans. His name is Danny Fenton. The other victim, Sam Manson, is female, white, has purple eyes and black hair. She has a black shirt that hangs around the neck and jeans. Their friend, Tucker Foley, last saw them running off. Danny left the building first and then Sam left the building after Danny. Keeping on to update on the latest news, Holly Cantos, signing off. Back to you Jeff."

Tucker was worried, big time! He thought they would have probably left because of him or something. But he had a little feeling behind his neck that there was something here that just flashed ghost right at him. Oh no, here comes the focking conscience!

**(Tucker) (_Little Tucker_) **

I shouldn't have made that plan for them to get hooked. Now they left!

That is not true man. Maybe it was Jenna, you know she was part of the plan. Maybe he got uncomfortable kissing two girls that he loves and loved, or something.

I think it's, or something.

**END OF CONVERSATION.**

**Back in Wisconsin:**

Danny and Sam were both seated together. They were given eggs and flapjacks and fresh orange juice.

'I could live here!' thought Danny, and then afterwards he slapped himself mentally.

"I hope you enjoyed your dinner. Now I shall escort you back to your cage, as I would like to name it." Said Vlad.

"Okay Vlad, but can I talk to you about something?" asked Danny.

"What is it my boy?" asked Vlad.

"Well, I don't think I should ask it in a lady's presence." Said Danny with his hand over the cheek Sam couldn't listen.

"Oh my, come here my boy." Said Vlad a bit scared. Danny gave a wink to Sam and she frowned. Danny left with Vlad. As soon as he did, she left for the front door.

**With Vlad**

"What is it my boy?" asked Vlad. This part of the plan he did not know about… so he thought of the most obvious thing in mind that wouldn't be very nice to talk about around Sam.

"Its about umm…Sam and me having oral sex?" said Danny in an unsure tone. Vlad's eyes widened.

"Well, umm, I don't know what to say. I haven't even lived that my son." Said Vlad with an eyebrow up.

"Okay, another thing, about my powers, when may I be getting them back?" asked Danny. This Vlad could help in.

"Maybe tomorrow if your still alive. But right now you and that girl need to get back to your pen." Said Vlad. When Danny left, Vlad grabbed him by the shoulder.

"And son, no, umm, **that**." Said Vlad hoping Danny would get the message.

"Yes sir." Said Danny. When he peeked he saw Sam wasn't there anymore.

"Where did that girl go?" said Vlad.

"Oh, I think the maid took her." Said Danny.

"Daniel, if she's gone, I have to eliminate you. Did you know that?" said Vlad.

"Okay, but will you do something for me before I go back to my pen?" said Danny.

"What my boy?" said Vlad with a sigh.

"Get a cat!" said Danny. He punched him and then…went ghost?

"My powers are back! Yes!" said Danny.

He kicked Vlad, then he went ghost. They fought for a second or two, and Danny had beaten them. (He's that powerful now.)

"Should've sticked with the cat, Plasmius." Said Danny.

"This is only the beginiiing!" said Vlad as he got sucked into the thermos.(Just if you are wondering were the hell did Danny get that from, he installed a thermos in his suit. But this one folded up.)

"Okay Sam, you can come out now." Said Danny in a mad voice.

Out of a plant, there came Sam. She looked kind of screwed, maybe because of the bush.

"Sorry Danny. I couldn't leave you here. It was just too harsh." Said Sam.

"Sam, what if I didn't regain my powers? I don't want you hurt!" said Danny as he became Danny Fenton again.

"I would have left. But I somehow knew you were going to regain them. It's like the sixth sense." Said Sam

"Imagine when you have my children, you will have sixth senesces about their dated, grades…" he was cut off by Sam.

"Your children?" asked Sam with a smile.

"Well, if I ask you to be my wife, then that may happen." Said Danny.

"We are just boyfriend and girlfriend, nothing more" said Sam. Danny wrapped his arms around her waist and said in her ear, "That's what you said when we were friends." Said Danny.

That's it folks! HAPPY NEW YEAR! (Opens champagne) Here ya go Danny! (Danny's New Years resolution is to have a…oh, I can't let you know that! You will know later on.

Q: What do you think Danny's New Years resolution is?

(It's a guess. Whomever gets it right will get a sneak peek!)

Carolina


	9. Florida

I'm sorry because I didn't write in a long time! Here is chapter 8!

As Danny and Sam flew threw the air, Sam gazed at Danny. He was no longer his wimpy self, but a strong man. His hair was a bit wavier and he was a much taller man. He then looked down, smiling at Sam.

"Want me to carry you bride style?" he asked. She was flying but he was holding her hand, and she was getting a bit weak. Girls don't have that much upper body strength.

"Okay." And with that, he stopped, grabbed her bridal style, and started flying one more. The view was beautiful. She snuggled in Danny's chest. Somehow, even if it was the end of the world, she felt safe in his arms.

"We will be arriving there in about 30 minutes, so get comfy. Then we will go to the police station say that we were…well…being hold against our will with an evil ghost. I guess they will buy that." He said.

"Danny, I feel like if I'm bleeding on my forehead." She said. Danny looked down, and saw she was right. Not much, just a bit, probably something hot her when they were flying. He tried put his thumb over it. Okay people here is when you use your imagination (create rainbow). Danny gave up his hand where he grabbed Sam by the feet. When he did that Sam fell.

"AHHHHHH!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Sam!" he screamed. He rushed down at full speed. He managed to get next to her.

"Danny!" she screamed.

"Yeah?" he said. She was clearly now in his arms. She hit him.

"You jerk! I was about to die!" she hit him once more. He just smirked and looked up at the sky.

When they arrived, they did as Danny had planned. They just asked for descriptions of the ghostly culprit. Danny gave them the description and headed towards their town home.

"You know what, let's pull a prank on Tucker!" Danny suggested.

"Danny!" she said.

"What?" he said. He wanted revenge, badly.

"Fine what is it?" she said. He leaned towards her ear and whispered his plan.

"Ohh, this is going to be good!" she said laughing.

"Yeah, this is going to be good." He said.

They then arrived at their town home.

"Places sweet thing." Danny said jokingly.

"Places honey bun." She said.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That's it people, I intend to make the next chapter giant! I'm probably going to post it a few hours after this, so no big wait. Okay well bye!


	10. How to say I love you

Forgot to say in the last chapter, Danny's resolution was to have kids. Sam is his wife, that is why after I finish this I will be doing '6 years later'. Okay here is chapter 10!

DING DONG

"Hell- oh my god Sam!" he hugged her.

"Hey Tucker." She said and pretended to cry.

"What's wrong? And where's Danny?" he said.

"Its Danny! He…" Sam pretended to be extremely upset and break down.

"What?" he said "What happened?" he said now worried.

"We can't find him, I think Vlad killed him!" she said and started crying in his chest.

"What?" he asked filling his eyes with tears.

"Oh Tucker, he never got a chance for me to tell him I loved him!" she said looking up.

Danny cracked up inside his mind.

'This is good!' he thought.

"Let me…this…sink in." he said.

"Okay. I will wait in that bush." she said.

"Okay… Danny, dead? I can't believe this, dead? Oh man, I'm…OHH WHO AM I KIDDING THE MAN IS DEAD! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!" he said falling on the floor and started crying, bad.

"Tucker? Dude I'm only joking." Said Danny coming out of the bush he was in, a bit worried.

"OHH Danny! IF ONLY I SAW YOU ONE MORE TIME! TOLD YOU THAT I DIDN'T MEAN THAT, AND THAT I KILLED YOUR HAMSTER IN THE THIRD GRADE!" he said still crying.

"You killed my hamster in the third grade?" he said. Tucker looked up from his hands, seeing good old Danny worried. Man he was going to kill him.

"You little!" here is why I rated it teen…

"You little focking jackass asshole no good bitch with you focking Sam you made me think you were focking dead! I'm going to get Desiree and make her kill you!" he said. He got up and kicked him 'were the sun don't shine' according to my sister's teacher. (He says that if he gets mad he will kick them were the suns don't shine.hehehe.)

"Oh god damn it! Dude that hurt." he said kneeling down.

"Sam GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!" he said mad.

"Tucker, you can't do anything to me." She said. It was true, she was a black belt just like Valerie.

"True, but you still need to apologize." He said whining.

"Fine sorry, but help me get hone- I mean Danny out of the extreme pain he is in." she said.

"What? Never mind, fine. But he needs to say one word before I help him." He said.

"SORRY! REVENGEBAD!" He said, still in pain.

"Fine, but…never mind." He said getting him up.

**Last night in Florida:**

All of the other days they went to parks, malls, and the whole state of Florida. But none of them ever went to the beach. Sam wanted to go, but never got the guts to say it. It was about 7 and Tucker was spending time with Claire, his cousin. Danny and Sam were packing.

"Danny, can I ask you something?" Sam asked playing with her thumbs.

"Sure, what?" he said.

"Even if its our last night here, can we go outside for a sec, you know to the beach?" She said.

"Sure, get a coat and I will be downstairs." He said. It's the least he could do. Right now he was a bit injured. But he didn't care. He loved her, no matter what. He put his bathing suit on. It was kind of blue, and if you got water on it, then little fish would show up. He loved it so much, even if it was stupid. Then he put his usual clothes over it. Sam put her 2-piece bathing suit, which had little purple dots over the black bottom and top. She then put on some black shorts, and a purple top. Her figure looked much better from all those past years. Danny was also very muscular, all that ghost fighting made him strong.

She grabbed a blanket and some shoes and hurried downstairs, were Danny was already ready. She looked at him.

"No bathing suit?" she said.

"Yes, just you can't see it. Well, let's go." He said bowing and taking her hand and kissing it. Kind of like a gentlemen in the old days.

"Danny, come on. The beach is going to close." She sighed and turned around, but Danny stopped her.

"That, Sam, is were dear old Phantom comes in." he said. She smiled and blushed.

"Okay, thanks Danny." She said. They headed outside. It was quite chilly, and the wind was blowing smoothly. Danny had hidden his diary in his pants, were he wrote a poem for Sam. He was waiting for the perfect time to give it to her.

He grabbed her bridal style all the way to the beach. It took a while, but it didn't matter. When they arrived, Sam saw that the whole place was deserted, but saw a romantic light. She chose the part were it was not too dark, and put her giant blanket down. She brought a little picnic basket, which had a few blankets, some food, water, and aid kit, two towels, and her flashlight. She sat down and took off her clothes, leaving her with only her bathing suit. Danny also had only his bathing suit.

"Cold." Said Danny, shivering. He put on his shirt again.

"You're going to swim in that?" asked Sam, putting up a brow.

"Yup, too cold." He said. He wasn't cold anymore, though he was going to be.

"AHH FREAKING COLD!" he said once he got in the water.

"Einstein, you need to wait a bit before you go inside." She said. She then slowly entered the cooled water, while the waves wet her hair. Thankfully she had no makeup on.

As they both got in, Danny decided to piss Sam off. Men have it installed in their blood to piss women off. It's very entertaining for them to see us suffer.

"Hey Samantha! Do you want to give me a hug?" he said over the waves, which had oddly calmed down. She smirked at him. She knew his plan, and she was going to splash every single thing back at his face.

"Call me Samantha again and you'll see behind you without moving your body!" she said 'pissed'.

"Aww, can't I call you Samantha?" he said going towards her.

"No." she said. She then grabbed some wet sand. She was going to win, bad. If she knew one thing, Danny had huge hormones, which, by the way, he could not control.

"Hey Danny, can I have a kiss?" she asked. She approached him, and he stood still. He didn't know if it were for real. When she got near him she tightened the grip of her wet sand, so it wouldn't fall. She put it behind her back. She was inches from Danny's face. She puckered her lips and got near him. He had no choice but do the same. Sam, when Danny closed his eyes grabbed the sand and smashed it on his face.

"Holy crap!" he said, spitting the sand out of his mouth.

"HAHAHA!" she said. She couldn't do anything but laugh.

"Ha ha, very funny." He said and then splashed water onto her face. She then got really pissed.

"Oh yeah? This means war!" she said splashing water onto him. It continued like this for several minutes, until (OH SURPRISE) Danny gave up. They then got out and took out the blankets, and got cozy. Sam took out her little sandwich and gave one to Danny. They started eating. Hers was peanut butter and jelly, and his was turkey with cheese. Suddenly, the light went out, leaving them only the moon. It looked pretty big, not to mention it was beautiful, considering the millions of stars that surrounded it.

"Danny," she said shaking.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"I don't like the dark, well, at least the kind were you don't see anything." She said.

"Okay, stay were you are, I'm coming over there." He then took the book and the flashlight. He curled the blankets around Sam and him. He turned the flashlight on.

"Sam? Can I read you something?" he asked, curious. She nodded and then said,

"Maybe I'll read it." She said, noticing the nervousness in Danny's voice. She took the book and started reading,

_First love, by John Clare._

_I never was struck before that hour  
With love so sudden and so sweet.  
Her face it bloomed like a sweet flower  
And stole my heart away complete. _

My face turned pale, a deadly pale.  
My legs refused to walk away,  
And when she looked what could I tell  
My life and all seemed turned to clay.

And then my blood rushed to my face  
and took my eyesight quite away.  
The trees and bushes round the place  
Seemed midnight at noonday.

I could not see a single thing,  
Words from my eyes did start.  
They spoke as chords do from the string,  
and blood burnt round my heart.

Are flowers the winter's choice  
Is love's bed always snow  
She seemed to hear my silent voice  
Not love appeals to know.

I never saw so sweet a face  
as that I stood before.  
My heart has left its dwelling place  
and can return no more.

_For Sam, my first and last love._

Her eyes started getting watery, she had never been so loved before.

"It's beautiful." She said, tears streaming down her face.

"Really, because I thought you would think it was corny and so at first I didn't want to read it but…" he was cut off by Sam kissing him. Since she was shorter than he was, she was on her knees. Danny startled, let her be the leader. But then he put his arms around her waist. She then put her arms around his neck. My god, they didn't even want to breathe! The kiss was very passionate, and soon it became too passionate. Danny collapsed on the floor, allowing Sam to go beside him. They kissed for a few more until they couldn't kiss any more. They caught breath, and then Danny broke the silence.

"Sam, I love you." He said stroking her hair. It smelled like lavender, his favorite flower.

"I love you too." She said, hugging him.

They stayed like that for a few more, and then they turned over, to gaze at the night.

"Hey Danny, what hour is it?" asked Sam.

"Have to take pills or something?" he asked.

"No, what does that mean?" she asked.

"Parents used it on me when I wanted to leave a place badly. I asked them constantly until they said that to me. Then I would shut the hell up." He said, placing a grin on his face.

"I see, still, tell me." She begged.

"Fine, its about 10." He said.

"Okay Mr. Macho. That's not so late. Want to do something before we leave? I don't want you to come home like if you didn't do anything." She said. His eyes widened.

"Come home like nothing happened! Sam, all I need is you and the world is bowing before me! I swear, this is the best night of my life." He then turned around to see Sam blushing. He got near her and kissed her quickly.

As they grew tired, Sam fell asleep in their sheets. Danny picked her up, and flew her home. He laid her on her bed, and brushed her hair with his fingers.

"I love you." He whispered, and then left to see Tucker on his bed, smiling like a mad man.

"Have a nice night?" he said. Danny just blushed.

"TUCKER!" he screamed. Thankfully he had closed Sam's door.

**Next Day:**

Danny got all the bags onto Sam's car, and then went inside and smelled some muffins. He approached them, wanting one, when Sam slapped his hand.

"No picking on the food. These are for the trip." She said.

"Come on muffin! Let me have one." He said, smiling one of those award-winning smiles and those puppy dog eyes. She couldn't resist.

"Fine." She said rolling her eyes. Danny kissed her on the cheek and started eating his banana nut muffin. Sam really got good at this cooking stuff.

As he finished packing everything, he told Sam and Tucker. They all revised to see if something was left behind. Thankfully, nothing was. They closed the door, and got in the car. The day was quite pretty, one of those days when its not too cold and not too hot.

They went to the main office and left their keys, and headed towards home. Spring break sure was fun, especially for the lovebirds, Sam and Danny. Tucker, really thought it was funny, how all of this worked out. He knew they would end up together, but they were stupid to not have noticed that before. Danny was driving right now, then afterwards Sam would and then Tucker. Sam was in the passenger seat and Tucker in the back seat, meddling for the first time with his PDA. Sam had actually been very impressed he didn't even use it once the whole week.

But then again, he was too concentrated on getting them together.

When they did arrive home, they were said hi from everyone, especially Jazz, who had missed Danny while he was gone. Tomorrow she had to leave for Harvard again.

"So how was your vacation?" they said.

"Okay." Said the gang together.

"I still am thrilled to see you two are okay, I was worried sick when they called me saying our dear Danny was lost!" said Maddie, hugging her son.

"By the way, is there anything that happened over spring break we should know about?" said Sam's mom.

"Well, yeah." Said Danny and Sam in unison.

"Well?" they asked.

The two leaned forward and gave themselves a quick kiss, leaving the families 'oh my goshed'. Maddie had her hands over her mouth and so did Mrs. Manson. Finally, Maddie broke the silence.

"I'm so glad you two are together!" said Maddie.

"Oh me two! Wait until you two are married and have kids!" said Mrs. Manson hugging her daughter. Her father was also hugging her. By this time, Danny was also the same way, except Jazz was going to tell him something later.

**Later:**

Sam had left and Tucker had agreed to see him tomorrow. Danny's parents had left. But after the 'father-son' talk Danny had earlier with his Dad, he was glad they were gone. Jazz was just staring and smirking.

"Told you two would end up together!" she said, practically dancing.

"Jazz!" said Danny.

"You owe me 10 bucks!" she said.

"Jazz!" he said once more hitting her with a pillow.

**THE END**

That's it people, the last chapter. Hope you liked the story, I sure did! Especially since this was my first fan-fiction. Hopefully, you will read one of these two stories.

FORBIDDEN LOVE

SK8ER BOI

Either way, please review. If you satisfy me enough, I'll make a '6 years later'. Bye!

Carolina


	11. Chapter 11

Here is 8 years later!

EightYears Later

Cottongirl619

AHH Florida

"Honey! I'm home!" said Danny as he walked through the door. He put his keys on the table and took his coat off. In case you are wondering, he is one of those persons that help astronauts go to space. He also trains them.

"Hi sweetie. Jesse got all A's today didn't she?" said Sam looking at her daughter. She had short hair and wore a pink and purple skirt. She also had a pink top. Her name is Hannah and is currently 6.

"Yes I did!" she said.

"That's my girl! Good thing you didn't end up in daddy's end of the brains jean pool." He said smiling and picking her up.

"No daddy, you are smart!" said Hannah.

"Aw thanks sweetie. Do you know what mommy is cooking?" asked Danny as he watched Sam go back to the kitchen.

"Hamburgers!" she said. (Sam's is veggie.)

"Okay let's go!" he said kissing her and letting her run to the kitchen.

"Danny, your mom called and said she would be back from Costa Rica in a few days. Oh and how was work?" she asked lightly kissing Danny and looking at the burgers. She slipped it on to a bun and put ketchup, lettuce, pickles, and avocados. (Mom makes um that way)

"Jorge wanted me to be the director of NASAS next space shuttle. And you will never guess what it's named. Before I tell you, I did not tell them to name it that way." Said Danny holding his hands up to his shoulders.

"What is it named?" she asked. She knew Danny had enough power to do **anything **he wanted to.

"The S. Manson…" he said.

"Danny! DID YOU NAME IT LIKE THAT!" she said. She was laughing and walking towards it. Hannah was kind of freaked out.

"I told you I DID NOT NAME IT!" he said. Great…if she found out he overshadowed his boss he would have to sleep in the couch today.

"Off with your head Daniel!" said Sam.

"Before you kill me can I have a cookie." He said noticing the smell of fresh baked chocolate nut cookies. He got his baby blue eyes in a pity position and frowned. She could not help but give him one. She leaned over and kissed him and said:

"Like father like son."

"Its in my birth certificate." He said smiling. Hannah smiled.

"Is Daddy going to sleep on the couch today?" asked Hannah. Danny made a shush sound and saw that Sam was looking at him.

"Maybe…" she said.

"No…first she needs to feed me." He said smiling.

"Didn't I just give you a cookie?" asked Sam.

"But she got a hamburger." Said Danny smiling. She laughed at how stupid and cute he was acting.

"Fine…here it is." She said giving him one.

"And here is mine." She said sitting down eating her veggie hamburger.

"So sweetie, how was your day?" said Danny still eating.

"Bob wants me to work on the case of Vernon VS Herons. I might take the gig." She said. Sam was a lawyer and a mom, but mostly mom.

"Hope you do. So how was your day Hannah?" asked Danny. She smiled.

"I want to go to the father daughter dance with you!" she said. Danny smiled.

"Of course I shall, but when is it?" said Danny.

"February 15." She said rocking on her chair.

"Okay, it's a date." He said.

"YAY! I'm going to pick out what I am going to wear!" she said happily.

"Go, fast!" said Danny rushing her daughter.

"So Danny…I went for my yearly check up today." Said Sam.

"What did they say? Nothing wrong right?" asked Danny.

"No…" she said.

"You are not telling me something." Said Danny.

"Well, Danny, you better sit down before I tell you this." Said Sam.

"I am sitting down." He said nervous. Maybe something went wrong.

"Okay." She said.

"Okay what?" said Danny.

She took a deep breath.

"WEAREHAVINGANEWBABY." She said fast.

"Excuse me? Sam, calm down…I can't understand." He said.

"Okay…we are having a new baby!" she said exclaiming baby.

"Oh my god." He said.

"I know. The doctor just came up to me and said I was going to give birth and I am just so exited!" she said.

"Sam…you're having a baby!" he said smiling and lifting her up.

"I know!" she said as she started laughing.

"WE'RE HAVING A BABY!" said Danny enough for Hannah to hear. She went down as fast as she could.

"We're having a baby?" asked Hannah. Danny turned away from Sam still holding her and smiled.

"Yes we are." Said Danny. He let go of Sam and kneeled down to hug Hannah.

"Can you tell it to be a girl?" said Hannah.

"I'll do my best." He said. He smiled. He was the luckiest man on the face of earth.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well my treat for giving me 81 REVIEWS! YOU PEOPLE ARE AWESOME! Vote on its sequel...yes or no?


End file.
